Scrap Metal
by Acid Fish
Summary: Years of decaying would make anyone upset he is just another cast out like the rest. Rated T For some violance and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: Rising tension

Sonic: Scrap Metal

"Warning high toxic levels rising..."

Shadows left eye slowly lifted to see what his scanner was saying, the image on the screen startled him a little, he looked down over the ledge he was perched high above the ground, he runs towards it and jumps off of the building he was on, he lands on the side of the building and takes off down the edge and slides onto the curb, he lifts himself up and looks at his scanner a second time, he says," Computer relay last command, what is the toxin levels?"

His small side scanner beeps a few times and then stops, it responds," Toxic levels at the tower are reciting sir…."

Shadow slams his fist down in rage, he shouts," Damn it all, I'm not letting this thing get away this time!" He books it down the street at his top speed, letting nothing get in his way running over all of the cars, he makes a sharp curve and gets his pace back.

Within a matter of minutes he reaches Sonic Tower, his scanner is processing the data needed to find the toxic presence, the computer beeps to his left and he instantly takes off South West of his prior destination, the scanner beeps right in front of him and Shadow spots the creature that is making the Toxic levels rise.

Shadow hits a button on his suit and shouts," All S Ops here now! We have a G Alert I repeat a G Alert heading down City central let's go!" He hits the button and the receiver shuts down he says to himself," Those idiots will never get here in time before I stop it, oh well (a smile crosses his face) more fun by me!"

Shadow runs right up to the creature shouting," Stop where you are! You are under arrest for crimes against the city." The creature ignores every word and keeps running forward, now Shadow could see what it actually looks like, a dark figure in the form of a hedgehog with a large gear shape on his fur, shadow pulls out his gun and shouts," One last time, stop where you are or I will blow your brains all over the streets!"

The creature swipes at Shadow knocking him down, Shadow raise his gun and shoots it at it, but the bullet only nicks the creature, it turns around sharply and charges at him, Shadow jumps up and spin kicks the creature as soon as it gets to him, the creature is pushed back but just swipes at him, knocking into the nearby cars.

The alarm of the car is sent blaring through the air as Shadow spins right at the creature not giving himself a second to recover from the blast, he bursts through the creature and lands behind it, the creature bursts into a mist and reanimates in front of him again, Shadow spits on the ground and says," What the hell are you!" The creature spins rapidly and lunges at Shadow who tries to dodge it, but is slammed into by it, causing him to spiral into the wall, Shadow tries to get his game together, but the creature rams into his stomach with all of its force, Shadow falls down. Trying to swipe the creature he runs at the metal pole and swings around it building up speed and finally spins at him, the creature slides aside but Shadow grabs on top the pole behind it and spins back slamming right into it.

The creature slams into the wall, alarms and sirens are heard in the area approaching fast, The creature turns to run but is kicked in the face as Shadow runs up to him, the creature slams into the ground impacting it, it stands up and holds its hand out, a spiraling ball of energy appears and it tosses it at him.

Shadow jumps and flips over it landing back on the ground as his head falls downwards, he lifts his head up to his opponent only to see mist, and he turns around as his scanner beeps twice towards it, as soon as he spins around the creature slams into him grabbing his arm.

Acidic ooze covers Shadows hand and wrist; he lets out a holler of pain as he falls down slowly. His hand slowly melts as the acid burns away his flesh, blood from the wound runs down to the street below, the creature kicks him over leaving him badly wounded, and jumps up the wall of the building climbing to the top and disappearing again.

Four cars pull up, the doors open and sirens flare all around them, A few men step out covered in S Ops armor, Rouge gets out of the final car. Seeing Shadow on the ground she runs over to him, and immediately calls for a medical band for Shadow. She asks him," Shadow what happened, who did this to you?"

Shadow looks up at Rouge and blood drips from his mouth as he speaks, he snarls angrily," I don't know, (lets out a sharp grunt) I need a Doc... Doctor quickly I'm losing conscious... conscious…" Shadow faints from the loss of blood; Rouge quickly rushes him over to the medical station…

Sonic bites into a freshly made chilidog, the bits of beans and meet spit out onto the floor of the lab, Tails looks at Sonic and shakes his head, he says," Sonic stop eating chilidogs and listen this is serious, we need to discover why the cities toxin levels are rising dramatically." Sonic nods his head and says," yah I know this is serious I just wish we had something to go on, instead of computer data, we don't even know what were up against."

Knuckles walks through the metal door of the lab with a few charts in his hands, he stumbles over spilling them on the ground, Tails turns around and rushes over to help him out. Knuckles says while picking some up," Here are the readings you asked for Tails; it seems that we aren't the only place that is rising with those toxic levels or whatever." Tails smiles and replies," Thanks a lot Knuckles I'll call you if we find anything useful for us, catch you later."

Tails waves goodbye as Knuckles leaves who raises his hand in response, Tails spins around and steps back to the computer, he puts them onto a conveyer belt which brings them into the computer for analysis. Sonic peers over the computer screen to watch the computer beep and blerp back and forth.

Suddenly a knock on the door startles both of them, Tails walks over to the door and unlocks it, not a second later the door is swung forward slamming Tails into the wall, Amy bursts through the door saying cheerfully," Sonic!" Sonic startled by her appearance barely escapes her grasp; he zooms around the room and out the door, only to run into a black car.

An agent steps out of the car and looks at them, he looks around the area and then back to Sonic; he asks," Are you Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic team?" Sonic rubs his nose and thumbs up towards him, he announces," Yah Sonic's the name speed is my game, what do you need?" The agent pulls out a white folded up piece of paper and unfolds it.

He reads it aloud," To Sonic and or friends, this letter comes directly from S Ops command central, late night last night our top man, was on a special case involving the sudden change in Toxic level build, up you know him as Shadow the hedgehog. He called the base at around 10:34 reporting that he had found the creature that was making the toxins, but…." Sonic folds his hands over his head and replies," So he solved the case, that just means more missions to get done for us."

The agent starts again," I wasn't finished, eh hmm, but around 10:45 our troops arrived at the spot where Shadow had broadcasted his message. We are sorry to inform you but your fellow comrade has been severely injured in the battle we believe took place and is under severe treatment, he wishes for us to bring his closest friends." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy are hit hard by the news of what happened, Sonic mutters," But that can't be if anyone else could have stopped it, it would have been Shadow…" After a few moments of taking in the info Sonic finally said," Well what are we still waiting here for we need to make sure he is ok, ready lets go guys."

Sonic and the others stand outside of the medical room where Shadow was being held, Rouge walks over to them and says," Hey guys long time no see?" Sonic and the others nod their heads, Sonic replies," So what happened here, what damage was there?" Rouge looked down for a bit and said," Well he is on treatment for loss of blood, his left hand was bleeding badly and he was grunting and hurting badly, in fact his entire hand was gone when we got there, as if someone destroyed any trace of it, if it wasn't for the medical wraps he may not even be here, if you want you can go talk to him, he is still conscious at the moment but he loses consciousness every once in a while." Sonic nods and says," Thank you Rouge."

Sonic walked into the room, the others following slowly behind, Shadow could barely turn his head in their direction to look at them, Sonic sat nearby him and said," Hey bud don't worry you're going to get through this, we will help you through this." Shadow looked over at them as best as he could, with all of the strength in his body he spoke," You have to def… eat this th….ing Sonic please if you don't the…. World could be des…troyed, this thing it… it's a hedg….hog Sonic…" Shadow passed out from the force rushing through his body.

Sonic turned and looked around not towards a particular person, but seemed to be thinking about this whole thing, he whispers," This is some creature." He turns towards the door and starts to leave, Tails asks," Sonic where are you going, we don't even know where to check?" Sonic turned half way to him and says," If anyone knows about this thing its Eggman, he will know about this thing that's where we are headed."

Sonic looked out of the window of the building he thought to himself," I sure hope that Eggman knows something otherwise I don't think we will stop this thing.

What is Doctor Eggman's hiding and if not him, who is behind these attacks? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The search for Egghead

Sonic: Scrap Metal

The streets were calm and quiet as Sonic sped his way through the jungle of the city, heading back to his home in the south of the city. Tails lab would locate doctor Eggman's lab as soon as he types in the info required for it, and the only thing keeping him from his goal was a confusing city.

Sonic closed in on the two story house that he and his friends had made home for the past few years ever since they defeated Eggman and his monstrosities. The house itself was nothing special, it was plain looking a nice white coating with the occasional red design around the building (Knuckles' idea), The inside was furbished with the finest in decorating quality, Amy's idea of course, Tails had built several floors below the house to store data, weapons, and other inventions, also a locked room that he calls The Project.

Sonic slowed down to a walk and entered his home, the warm air from the house ran through his fur, it felt good but he didn't have the time to stall, he kept walking and walked into the living room, a fireplace sat in the central area and two couches were around a flat screen, Sonic walked into the fireplace and pushed the stone on his left, the fireplace turned out to be and elevator.

Sonic traveled downward towards Tails' main computer to enter the info that he had guessed and learned about from their enemies. The elevator clicked when it had hit the floor he wished to be on, he stepped out and proceeded to the next room to check on the status the computer had been inputting, the computer had finished the original tracking and had found out where all of the hot spots were occurring at the times.

Sonic walked up to the main frame and put his hand to it, the field projecting device moved as he pushed files around looking for traces of large energy spikes from one of Eggman's robots, the computer was going back five days to the last sightings of one of his robots, it enters the hills outside the city and seems to disappear.

Sonic clicked the file and read through it to check out the info, Tails had written," The day is the fifteenth of November, a drilling bot most likely one of Eggman's had been spotted outside of the city limits, most likely keeping mental notes of the area and designs of the area, we believe that Eggman will be planning another attack, the robot seems to have left the city limits and headed for the hills outside of town, Eggman most likely has his base around the hills or there is a clue to his whereabouts."

Sonic pushed the file aside and looked through the other files and documents, there wasn't much on Eggman but stuff he already knew about and there wasn't anything in his notes, so Sonic decided to leave, but before he quits the computer a sudden flash on the computer seemed to catch his interest, he turns his head to see what it was.

A garbage file had flashed suddenly and seems to have had something stored into that may have been a larger file that Tails had started deleting before they had left to attend to Shadows accident, It had finally been deleted after the few hours that they had been gone. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and clicked on the file, there were tons of files that had been deleted from his computer, Sonic slowly scrolled down the list looking through the list of files, after about half way, he found what he was looking for.

A file blinked in the screen Sonic scratched his head and said," I wonder why Tails would have deleted this, if he really did get in touch with Eggman; let's just see where he is at the moment." Sonic opened the file and read it aloud to himself.

"After hours of searching I have found Eggman's base, I have already entered the base and am infiltrating it; it seems that Eggman is working on something big which he doesn't want anyone else to find out about. Eggman has agreed to talk with me scientist to scientist; I have agreed to delete all traces of this file to honor our agreement, sorry guys but if I don't I won't forgive myself. It seems that Eggman's base is actually not this one he is building it South of the city; this is the only amount of info on it he will allow me to here. This is all I can get out of him to bad no one but I will ever see this video, if I told it would be helpful but also bad, sorry again guys…."

Sonic stood motionless, he couldn't believe that Tails would hide this from them, even if it was to keep his word to Eggman, who is to say Eggman would ever keep an agreement, he is a villain and doesn't deserve to be treated equally. Sonic finally came to, and decided to close the programs; he shut the computer down and finally left the computer with this secret to himself.

The fireplace elevator moved up through the floors and finally stopped on the top floor, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector were all in the living room watching television, Tails was actually more interested in the computer he was on, but he occasionally looked at the T.V. Sonic stepped out of the fireplace and went to sit down.

Sonic sat in between Vector and Knuckles, Sonic looked at what they were watching, it was apparently the news but they switched between shows every once in a while because everyone was watching something else. Espio was watching the news channel finding out about the weather and reports, Knuckles was watching the fighting channel, and Vector was watching crime shows.

After thirty minutes of watching Sonic was still focusing on other things and everyone could tell something was bugging him, Sonic stood up and slowly walked away. Knuckles turned to Espio and asked," What do you think has him upset, do you think its Shadow or something else? Espio shook his head and said," You never can tell with that guy, he will tell us when he is ready, give him time." They went back to what they were doing as to not let Sonic think they were worried.

Sonic was running through the city trying to find his way to the outer hills, for some reason he had never actually been there and the only thing keeping from Eggman was this maze of a city. Sonic had passed by many of the people and places and he finally seemed to know where he was going, it seemed that he was too upset to think rational and hundreds of things were going through his mind.

* * *

><p>Shadow's room was empty and dark, the bed that Shadow laid in was now empty a mark was left were he had been laying in, and blood stains were on the blankets and the pillow edge. A dark haired hedgehog moved along the walls of the hospital and slowly peered around the corner, he looked on both sides and quickly ran down the hall way.<p>

He trembled a little because he was still in pain, he was at the front door now and was able to look out of the clear reflective glass, a blue light flew past the hospital and sped down the street, the figure walked outside as the light illuminated him, he said," Don't think I'll let you beat me Sonic." He looked up into the sunshine, his bloody hand lifted into the air, Shadow smiled and then took off following Sonic.

Sonic exited the city and was speeding his way towards the beach hills where he presumed Tails meant Eggman was hiding; not realizing someone was following him. He turned sharply on the corner of the hills and sped on the top of them, a weird metallic door seemed to glisten on the horizon of one of the hills, and Sonic slowed down to inspect it.

The metal work was welded together and was obviously a sliding door, on the door was an insignia it was the one and only Eggman insignia, Sonic nodded his head and started spinning in the air, Sonic slams into the door and busts through it going into the base. Shadow went into the hole Sonic made and followed him in.

"Computer I'm feeling quite hospitable today, what do you think we should do?" Eggman spun around in his chair a large grin on his face, he added," Should we send them a welcome wagon or allow them to come on in?" The computer seemed to be searching its files trying to find a solution that he would want. The computer finally said," How about sending one of your projects sir?"

Eggman rubbed his mustache thinking it through he finally smiled and said," What a grand idea! After this those two won't know what hit them, Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo." Eggman typed in a few numbers and hit the scramble button so the machine would choose which robot his base would release, after a minute of shuffling the computer spit out a card, Eggman picked it up and looked at it, a huge grin appeared on his face, he said," This time you pesky hedgehogs won't escape!"

Sonic walked up to a locked door and tried to slam into it, but the door didn't even budge. Sonic kept spinning into it until he was tired out. Shadow ran up and accidently runs into him, Sonic falls down and Shadow lands on his arm, Shadow grunts again and slowly gets up. Sonic helps him up and says," Shadow why are you here your arm is still hurt?" Shadow still showing signs of pain says," No I am perfectly fine, I thought you might need help."

Sonic looked back at the door behind him and then back at Shadow, he nods his head and replies," Yah I suppose I could use some help, if you wouldn't mind I need some help getting through this door, if you grab my hand and spin me at the door I can bust through it, but my strength alone I can't what do you say?" Shadow shrugs his shoulders and says," Sure I might as well."

Shadow grabs Sonic with his one good hand and slowly builds up speed creating a wave of air and finally releases him at the door, Sonic rotates into a ball and crashes through the door. Shadow walks inside and helps Sonic up they look inside, the whole room was dark and covered in dust. Shadow walks over to the walls and searches for the light switch, after a minute of searching Shadow finds it and flicks it.

The room illuminates with the light and the room is visible, a large computer sits in front of the entire room, covered in dust and cob webs Sonic walks over and pushes the power button. The computer glows to life and the screen flickers a few times before starting up. Shadow looks around the room looking at the different structures and plans that Eggman had lying around, Sonic looked through the files and notices that one has just finished downloading or so it seems to have, he reluctantly clicks onto it and opens it, a video appears in front of him.

" Hello pesky hedgehog, I knew that you would open this file I have sent, I bet you would love to know where I am well if you survive the next twenty minutes I will show you my position but if you can't then It won't matter to you anymore." Sonic shakes his head and says," Just like the doc to make a video for us." Eggman smile on the screen and says," See you later, and goodbye!"

Eggman hits a button in front of him and the entire hill they were in opens up and the sunshine shines through to them, the floor below them begins to open and they quickly dodge the opening before falling, Sonic says," Wow Eggman that was your lousiest trick ever." Eggman smiles again and says," Don't be so smug yet. Go Mega Driller!"

Underneath Sonic and Shadow the underground begins shaking and the ground slowly cracks, Shadow shouts," What the hell is going on!" A hole opens up in the floor and a large drill robot bursts out, Sonic jumps out of the way as it lands where he was just at. Shadow spins into him, but the pain in his hand sends him wobbling and he barely hits the robot, who is shoved back.

Sonic spins into the robot smashing it backwards, who strikes back slamming it's fist at Sonic; Sonic dodges again and homes in on it again and again, dents form around the top of its head and the beast finally smashes into his side, Sonic flies into the wall and crashes through it, Shadow runs and spin kicks the robot who is sent back again, Shadow grunts again and holds his hand.

Sonic runs up to Shadow as the robot is still disoriented, he says," Shadow we aren't doing enough to it so we need to use a different strategy we need to do more damage to it, are you with me?" Shadow nods his head and leans in to find out about the new plan.

What is there plan and how will it affect the robot differently then there original plan to ram into it, find out next chapter.


End file.
